Father's day
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: One-shot. La imagen de Splinter, digna y orgullosa se erguía delante de él…No, sobre él, haciéndolo sentir pequeño e insignificante, el filo de la espada parecía aun encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su cuello, amenazando con arrancarle la vida..."Estoy con mi familia", salió de sus labios, profundizando la herida de Leo. Despertando dudas añejas.


_Regalo atrasado del día del padre :3…jaaa, claaaro XD_

_One-shot donde plasmo un head-canon que tomo más fuerza cuando salió el capitulo de I,monster de las TMNT 2012, y que, recién pude plasmar en este loco fic, espero que sea de su agrado nwn_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los nervios lo iban consumiendo lentamente, haciendo imposible el seguir ocultando su actual estado de animo al resto de los miembros de su pequeña familia, demostrándose cada vez más y más en su errática forma de actuar.

Realmente no era algo que extrañara al más observador de sus hermanos. Donatello lidiaba con aquella actitud de Leonardo de la misma forma año tras año. Encerrándose en su laboratorio, ocupándose con algún experimento, siempre haciendo hincapié en lo importante que era que nadie lo disturbara ni lo interrumpiera, con el riesgo latente de destruir la mitad de la guarida. Ya poco le interesaba que la mitad de lo que dijera fuera mentira, y el otro tanto fuera una posibilidad insignificante. A la larga, era un mal necesario, todo fuera por quitarse a la otra tortuga de encima.

Mike por el contrario, muy tarde recordaba como se ponía su hermano por aquellas fechas, haciéndole imposible el escapar, y por lo tanto, siendo la victima de su hermano mayor, viéndose contagiado de la misma ansiedad y nerviosismo que el otro demostraba. La pequeña tortuga por aquellas fechas, volvía sus, de por si excesivos hábitos alimenticios, en un verdadero desahogo para su estrés acumulado. Era una suerte que todo ello solo ocurriera una vez al año, sino, ciertamente la salud de Michelangelo sería un serio problema.

Y Raph…Raph reaccionaba de la misma forma que hacia, ante cualquier situación que no le pareciera de su hermano de azul. Gritando, golpeando, golpeando de preferencia a Leo, quitándoselo de encima, y dejando muy en claro su opinión con respecto a la actitud del joven líder.

"No entiendo como pueden estar tan despreocupados", había reclamado un año atrás Leo, después de haber sido totalmente ignorado por cuarta ocasión por su hermano de rojo, y sacado del laboratorio de Donnie literalmente a patadas.

"Fácil Leo. Es un día más, no tiene verdadera importancia y tú lo sabes. Sólo es más mercadotecnia. No necesitamos un día del padre para festejarle a Splinter"

Con aquellas palabras, Raph había logrado por fin liberarse de la presión que su hermano ejercía sobre ellos cada vez que aquel bendito día ocurría. Después de todo, no necesitaban un día especifico para mostrarle a Splinter cuanto lo apreciaban. Y ciertamente, le parecía una verdadera estupidez que el otro quisiera siempre obligarlos a hacer un regalo para el líder del clan Hamato. Como si todavía fueran un grupo de infantes.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los hermanos se había esforzado por ver más allá del nerviosismo de Leo, ni se molestaron en cambiar la idea que venía a ellos cada vez que su hermano se esforzaba por superar su regalo del año anterior, o demostrar su dominio sobre cierta Kata o secreto ninja.

Nadie se había molestado en descubrir el miedo que realmente se ocultaba detrás de todas las acciones de la primera tortuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche era una serena, a pesar de el leve aumento de temperatura que reinaba en la atmosfera. Tal parecía que incluso el crimen había decidido tomarse un descanso, permitiendo que el grupo de ninjas pudieran regresar temprano a su hogar y disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

O al menos, eso opinaban tres de los hermanos, quienes ni tardos ni perezosos, se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para concluir sus días. Favoreciendo que el silencio reinara en su hogar. Silencio que aprovecho Leonardo para terminar la encomienda que se había impuesto.

Con cuidado realizaba trazos precisos sobre unos lienzos, con ayuda de varios pinceles, creando diversos diseños que, en conjunto, comenzaban a darle vida a un bello dragón rojo.

El regalo de Splinter.

Después de algunos toques, espero el tiempo suficiente para que secara la tinta, y luego levanto la hoja para permitirse apreciar su trabajo, lo cual realizo acompañado de una leve sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue desapareciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, permitiendo que la tortuga de azul encontrara (o creyera encontrar) más y más defectos en su pequeña obra de arte.

Un ojo ligeramente más arriba que el otro, un diente con una inclinación diferente al resto, la perspectiva del cuerpo no concordaba con la posición de la garra de la derecha, y definitivamente la cola se vería mejor si hubiera optado ponerle una fina hilera de hebras de pelo, en lugar de las escamas que lo adornaban.

Así defecto tras defecto fue apareciendo conforme la joven tortuga apreciaba más y más su trabajo.

Con un sentimiento cercano a la ira, convirtió aquel trozo de papel en un residente más del bote de basura que se encontraba en la esquina de su cuarto, su esfuerzo de varios días descartado en un instante. No podía regalarle algo así a Splinter. No podía. El regalo debía ser perfecto.

Tomando otro trozo de papel, la desesperación que de por sí ya sentía, aumento en escala al notar un pequeño detalle. Aquella pieza, era su ultima oportunidad para terminar el regalo.

Quizás sería sencillo volverle a pedir a Abril que le trajera otros lienzos, pero se sabía incapaz de molestar a su amiga de nueva cuenta. La pelirroja al escuchar el destino que tendría el papel que había conseguido para el chico, había reaccionado con una sonrisa sincera, pero triste (quizás recordando que, aquel año, ella sería incapaz de hacer llegar el obsequio que había comprado algunos meses atrás), y no había aceptado el dinero del otro, cuando había intentado pagarle el favor.

Leo se lo agradecía de corazón, y por ello mismo, no podía volver a pedirle que le consiguiera más hojas. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar su ultima oportunidad.

Observo inquieto el papel por un rato, indeciso a plasmar la primera pincelada. Suspirando resignado, guardo todo su material, escondiendo la evidencia de su trabajo, por el dudoso caso, de que alguno de sus hermanos, o Splinter llegasen a entrar a su habitación. Los primeros, por que, sólo se dedicarían a molestarlo como hacían año tras año, y el segundo, por que se eliminaría el elemento de la sorpresa.

Cansado se dirigió a su cama, decidido a dar por terminado el día. Mañana debía levantarse temprano para entrenar, y realizar su parte de los quehaceres, además, debía terminar el regalo de Splinter. El día del padre era en escasos tres días, y teniendo solo las noches para trabajar, hacían muy limitado su tiempo, por ello, planeaba escabullirse mañana a lo largo del día, para trabajar aunque fuera por pequeños lapsos.

Sin embargo, el sueño huyo de él, como venía haciéndolo desde hacia tres semanas.

La imagen de Splinter, digna y orgullosa se erguía delante de él…No, sobre él, haciéndolo sentir pequeño e insignificante, el filo de la espada parecía aun encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su cuello, amenazando con arrancarle la vida.

"Estoy con mi familia", aquella frase, salida de los labios de Splinter, se repetía como una maldición en su mente, profundizando la herida en el corazón del joven.

"¡Olvídalo! Sólo dijo aquello por encontrarse bajo la influencia del Rat King", se repetía Leonardo cada vez que recordaba aquella escena, sin embargo, una parte de él, una que creía había superado hace tiempo, resurgía, avivada por la angustia que se liberaba de su herida fresca, tomando fuerzas de allí, para atacar al líder con inseguridades del pasado.

Con dudas añejas.

Después de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que había suplicado, y había llamado a su padre, aquel no le respondió. Sólo reacciono ante una imagen. Ante un nombre. Ante una familia pasada.

El recuerdo de la fotografía que se encontraba en el lugar de honor en el dojo llego a él acompañado de una descarga de energía, embargándolo de miedo y resentimiento, obligándole a cerrar sus ojos, como si de una herida física se tratara.

Desesperado, golpeo su almohada con los puños, levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la mesa que había en su recamara.

El regalo debía ser perfecto.

Él debía ser el hijo perfecto.

Por que, quizás así…sol así…

"El podrá llegar a querernos", susurro, como un mantra que había quedado marcado a fuego en su mente, y en su ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ninguno de sus hermanos parecía recordar como Splinter lloraba en ocasiones, cuando por accidente llamaba a alguno de ellos Miwa, o el sentimiento de nostalgia que se hacia presente en su mirada, al ver aquellas ridículas novelas que pasaban por televisión (porque, si bien, ridículas, era la única forma en que Splinter podía ver de cerca como interactuaba la sociedad humana, su antigua sociedad).

Ninguno había notado como, de vez en cuando, escapaban frases de sus labios, momentos en que se creía solo, y se refería así mismo como Hamato Yoshi, recordando lo fácil que era hacer tal o cual cosa cuando aun era humano.

Así como nadie parecía notar la manera en que se tensaba el cuerpo de Leo, cada vez que Splinter hacia mención de su otra familia, o buscaba el retrato que se encontraba en el pequeño altar para encontrar fuerzas para seguir adelante.

No veían el miedo que existía en el joven líder, cada vez que Splinter los observaba con una mirada perdida, quizás pensando en el 'que hubiera sido'; ni la tristeza que se apoderaba de él, cada vez que Splinter terminaba alguna de sus anécdotas, y sólo después de un rato de silencio, agregaba, como si de un comentario obligado se tratara, lo que era su ahora nueva vida. Al lado de sus cuatro hijos.

Hijos que en ocasiones trataba más como alumnos.

Hijos que le habían suplicado que parara.

Hijos por los cuales, no había sido capaz de regresar a su verdadero estado.

Hijos que, en ocasiones, pensaba Leo, no merecían ser sus hijos.

Porque el miedo de la joven tortuga, no era que Splinter aun quisiera a su otra familia, ni era que Splinter extrañara convivir con los humanos.

Su miedo era, que ellos no fueran lo suficiente buenos para ser llamados sus hijos.

Por eso debían esforzarse, por eso debían ser perfectos.

Por eso debía ser el hijo perfecto…

Porque solo así el podrá llegar a quererlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Gracias por leer :3_


End file.
